A slayer for Lindsey
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: After sunnydale is destroyed...in Los Angeles. No Spuffy... No Bangel...
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

******I don't own nothing **

******They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

******Credite - My Beta-Reader is DreamRealmer - thank you so much! You has a lot of effort with it thank you **

**Chapter 1...**

Lindsey McDonald sat alone in his apartment as a smile slowly crept across his face.

He decided to take a hot bath before going out to the Silver. The former lawyer from Wolfram & Hart entered his bathroom, his shirt already discarded. Once the tub was filled and the water at the right temperature, Lindsey eased himself in with a contented sigh. His smile grew as he leaned back and closed his eyes, fully embracing the relaxing effect.

About twenty minutes later, Lindsey got out of the tub. He dried himself as he walked through his apartment. The towel carelessly left in the hallway as he finished.

He walked into his bedroom, and crossed directly to his large wardrobe.

He dressed himself in a plain, black dress shirt and blue jeans before he examined himself in the mirror. He smiled, extremely satisfied with his appearance.

Once confirmed that not a single hair was out of place, he took his keys and left the apartment to plunge into the nightlife of Los Angeles.

xxx

A few hours before…

The Scoobies had now lived six months in Los Angeles. They were very well settled. Nevertheless, there were still disagreements between them, from time to time.

For example, Angel and Buffy; they clashed frequently.

The main bone of contention between the two was the short, but violent, relationship that Buffy had with Spike.

Buffy looked at Angel then only obliquely. 'Why could he not just let this one issue drop?'

'Every time,' she thought. 'Just because she has since entered into any new relationship , did not mean that she was sick or not normal.' The Slayer was, as was now often, upset by this argument.

"What's the matter with you?" Buffy exclaimed. "Why do you hate him so much? Spike has his soul brought back, voluntarily, I might add. Unlike you, Angel! He died a hero... in Sunnydale. So do not talk about him as if…"

As she spoke, Buffy had turned away from Angel and stared out the window. Therefore, all she heard was the door slam, and only knew Angel had walked out . She shook her head and decided a nice evening with her best friend Willow was in order. That would distract her.

xxx

Buffy sat on her bed as she and Willow organized a girl's night out. Just the two of them.

Buffy hesitantly looked at the many outfits that were scattered all over the room . She could not decide what to wear easily. Their old clothes were miles beneath the earth in the hole that was formerly Sunnydale. Angel had given her some new clothes, but it just wasn't quite right. Nothing would replace their old stuff, but some of these had managed to grow on her.

'Maybe the blue cashmere sweater?' But that was clearly too warm to go clubbing.

Buffy stood up to see if Willow was ready. The two lived together in one of the Wolfram & Hart penthouses. Buffy could hear Willow's chatter in the bathroom . The witch could use distraction, urgently.

Buffy knew what had happened. Kennedy felt more and more neglected by Willow as they plunged straight into working life at W & H. She was so fascinated by all the resources that could be used here, that she forgot her girlfriend now and then. Which Kennedy did not like, because she wanted Willow's undivided attention. All this had continued until Kennedy sought out other liaisons, and had finally left Willow, and the team had left her.

Although Buffy really did feel sad for her friend, she did was happy, only on the inside, to be rid of Kennedy. She never really could stand the brash young hunter. She was pushy, vindictive, and had never learned that sometimes it was better just to say nothing. Kennedy felt she had to always be in the center and add her two cents.

Worse yet, Kennedy got jealous any time Willow made the slightest mention of Tara. She would claim that Willow loved the memory of Tara more than her. Willow would always tell her that while she would never forget Tara, her feelings for Kennedy were sincere. Kennedy would go silent, and storm out in a huff.

Buffy found herself missing Tara. Not only as Willow's girlfriend, but as a good friend and conversational partner. She could always discuss with the shy witch things she could not even tell Willow. Such as when she had concealed her violent affair with Spike from their friends.

Buffy shook her head. "No that's really not a good prerequisite for a nice evening," she murmured.

Buffy tried to shake off these thoughts, but still managed to get lost in her own head. She stood before one of the large windows, with her back to the room. A tap on her back pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hey, you 're still not finished," said her best friend, with visible amusement.

"I don't know what to wear," Buffy pouted .

"Come on, take the black, backless sparkly top and light blue jeans with the tribal pattern on the side," Willow suggested cheerily. She took the items she had just mentioned out of the closet and gave it to her friend. "And today," she ordered in a joking tone.

"Alright. I'll do it, already, Will," Buffy replied with a chuckle. She put on the items, and looked herself over in the mirror.

'Willow has really great taste,' Buffy thought to herself. 'God knows that was not always so.' The witch wore her own tight-fitting black top, and a pair of light blue jeans. Her hair was simply draped down her back.

Buffy went light on the makeup, just a bit of kayal and mascara . When the girls were done, they looked at each other and smiled. The redhead linked arms with the blonde and they were off.

xxx

The sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon as they stepped out onto the streets of Los Angeles. The last ray moved over the earth and the sky shimmered in a mixture of red and orange.

The girls passed multiple clubs and bars, not finding any that appealed to them. They kept going until Buffy looked across the street and spotted the Silver. The waiting crowd in line for the club looked an interesting mix. She squeezed Willow's arm and nodded her head in the direction of the club.

Willow pulled her eyebrows together in a doubtful expression. "It looks like we wouldn't be able to get passed the door until morning," she said as she stopped.

"Wait and see " grinned Buffy and pulled her across the street. They walked past the queue and confidently to the doorman. He had already spotted the two from a distance. Buffy threw her hair swinging back and beamed at the young man.

"Do you have room for two single ladies," she cooed to him. Willow could not believe how thick Buffy was laying it on for the guy. But it seemed to work, because the doorman smiled, opened the chain and waved the two in, despite of the waiting crowd.

******Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. _**

**_I don't own nothing _**

**_They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied._**

**_Credite - My Beta-Reader is DreamRealmer - thank you so much! You has a lot of effort with it thank you _**

**Chapter 2...**

Inside the club proved to be lightly crowded, there was enough space still to fit the majority of the crowd still waiting outside. Buffy and Willow quickly found a place with a good view of the stage.

"I do not believe it!" Buffy suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

Willow looked at her confused. "What?"

"Look who's playing tonight," replied her friend, pointing to one of the posters next to the stage. Grinning, she waited on how Willow would react.

Next to the stage hung several oversized posters, the dates on which clearly demonstrated they were all here this evening. The one pointed out by Buffy announced 'Dingoes Ate My Baby' would play live. Willow's jaw dropped when she read it to herself.

"Close your mouth, before it attracts flies," laughed Buffy and nudged her friend who has turned to ice.

"Do you .. I mean ... Oz?" Stammered Willow and looked around.

The Slayer realized that her best friend now fought an internal struggle whether to stay or quickly disappear.

"Earth to Will, stay calm. He will not bite you. You guys parted on good terms last you saw each other. He'll be happy to see you." Buffy saw Willow was still struggling to stay calm. "I'll get something to drink for us, okay?" Before Willow could say a word, Buffy had disappeared from her side.

A few minutes later, she returned with two Vodka Lemons. Willow took one of the glasses with thanks and sipped it immediately. Just as Buffy got back to her bar stool, the crowd applauded as Oz and his boys on stage.

Grinning, she noticed how Willow fidgeted nervously back and forth. Willow may now be drawn to women, but Oz would still always be special for her.

xxxxx

Lindsey took a long, slow look around the interior of the Silver before he walked up to the bar. He ordered his favorite tequila, and leaned casually against the counter. He watched as the crowd now flowed to the stage, when the band stepped out, and got ready to play. His gaze came to a sudden halt when he laid eyes on the occupents of a table just off the dance floor.

The two very pretty women aroused his interest. And best of all, they were alone, with no male escort in sight. On the two free chairs at their table they had taken off their jackets and bags.

Lindsey downed his shot, before he turned around and caught the bartender's attention. He asked what the two ladies at the table had ordered earlier, and ordered another round. Armed with the drinks, he made his way to the table of the two young women.

"May I offer you a drink?" He asked kindly, with a beaming smile. His eyes fixed on Buffy, and just took her in as he waited for an answer. He was greatly relieved when she nodded in agreement.

"Sure. You can even sit down," she said, taking her bag from the chair across from her.

Buffy returned his interested looks. He definitely looked good. He had beautiful blue eyes, his tight shirt that emphasized his muscular body and his brown, shoulder-length hair hanging over his cheeky face.

xxxxx

Willow looked at her best friend. Buffy seemed pretty taken with the man. She knew Buffy very well and recognized the look of their eyes as they silently flirted from across the table. Willow was contemplating if she should make a hasty retreat when the band started playing.

"Hello one and all, we wish you a pleasant evening, and good mood." Devon told the crowd as the band struck up the first notes.

The first song was almost over, when Oz suddenly looked up, directly in their direction. A look of confusion very briefly flashed on his face, then he had himself back under control. He smiled at them and returned his focus to the song.

The lawyer noticed the eye contact between the girls and the bassist of the band. 'So they were accompanied,' he thought grudgingly. But, the question was, 'whom belonged to the guy?'

Lindsey decided to put everything on one card and took Buffy's hand.  
"Would you like to dance?" Buffy smiled, pleased at the invitation. Before Buffy followed Lindsey to the dance floor, she glanced at Willow. But she just shook her head and waved to her to signal that she could go dance.

Alone at the table, Willow looked back on stage. She felt transported back more than four years, watching Oz play with his band; it felt like nothing had changed.

On the dance floor, Buffy and Lindsey came slowly nearer. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She, in turn, put her arm around his shoulder. They clung to each other and swayed to the beat.

He smelled incredibly good, Buffy thought before blushing. Such thoughts had recently only been for a certain blond vampire. Unfortunately, he did not make it out of the fight that day. Buffy pushed those thoughts to the side; those, and all other thoughts. They had come here today to have fun, so that is what they would do: have fun.

After nearly two hours, a DJ came on stage, he led the audience in a round of applause, giving the guys a chance to unplug their instruments and head off stage. Oz went right straight for Willow and as he stood with her, she jumped up and took him in his arms.

"Hello, Oz, It's so good to see you." She had been watching him the whole evening and yet she was surprised that she still got weak in the knees in his presence.

"Hey, Willow. You look good, "said Oz calm and relaxed and grinning slightly.

'He hasn't changed,' thought Willow.

"Come on let's dance!" She heard his voice, knew his words, but somehow could not understand their meaning.

"Dancing? You mean here? Now, "she stammered and looked at him stunned.

"Do not you want to," Oz asked with the same coy smile on his face.

"But ... well ... clearly! I was just so surprised, "called Willow and pulled him onto the dance floor before he could change his mind. They joined Buffy and Lindsey. Buffy welcomed Oz joyfully before turning back to Lindsey. They understood all at once.

**What do you think?**

**Tell me if you like it! I love feedback! Good or bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. **

**I don't own nothing **

**They are used solely and only for entertainment purposes. A copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

**Credite - My Beta-Reader is DreamRealmer - thank you so much! You has a lot of effort with it thank you **

**Chapter 3...**

Oz and Willow were soon deep in conversation and did not notice how Buffy and Lindsey moved closer and closer, nor the deep glances they exchanged. Not long after the DJ started a slow song, their lips touched for the first time. Her kiss was demanding and Lindsey coveted with his tongue around the inlet, which she was immediately granted.

'Oh- He tastes as good as it smells, ' Buffy thought and looked into his steely blue eyes. Lindsey also used the moment to study his opponent.

'She has something. Maybe more than just 'something.' She's beautiful.' He thought to himself and walked with his hands down her back.

A pleasant shiver coursed through Buffy's body at Lindsey's touch. She could see the lust and passion in his eyes. It was good to be wanted again. Her hands went from his shoulders down to his hips. She felt that he was excited and moved a little away from him. "Please not here. "

Lindsey looked at her confused. "Why? We are making nothing bad." he remarked. The blonde shook her long mane and looked at him seductively.

"If we continue like this," she said. "I can not guarantee anything. So when ... " She moved closer to Lindsey and kissed him. When their lips parted, she continued: "If we want to carry on, then let's go someplace more private. "

She winked at him and he understood immediately, " I understand what you mean," he whispered in her ear, and rough wrapped his arms around the petite woman. The two did not notice that they were being watched.

xxxxx

Meanwhile Ronah and Vi had entered the Silver and gaped at the site of Buffy and some hunk on the dance floor. They soon spotted Willow chatting it up with a scruffy looking guy at a table, and headed that way.

Oz took in the couple on the dance floor briefly before he turned to Willow. "Looks as if Buffy caught a new fish into her net."

"Yes, finally," Willow said with a barely concealed grin. "But I hope that this time is quite normal. Not like the last few." Willow counted off on her fingers as she spoke. "Angel and Spike were vampires, Parker has only kidding, and Riley went off and got repeatedly bit by a vamp."

Oz pricked up his ears and looked in the direction from which he had heard Willow's name. Two young women came straight for their table. Willow collected herself before she introduced them as Ronah and Vi: two promising young slayers.

A third girl soon came up to the table. She had long brown hair, and a slim, but very tall build.

Rona looked at the new girl, a look of displeasure on her face. "Oh, you're finally here," she asked, cattily.

Amanda shrugged off Rona in a disinterested manner, her eyes locked onto her former student consultant.

"Is that really Buffy?" She asked the others. The Slayer and the young man at her side stood there and had eyes only for each other.

Willow shook her head at all three, and made clear her displeasure. "Why seek ye all here? We told you that we wanted to go out this evening, alone, right? "

Crestfallen, the three young hunters lowered their faces to the ground.

"Well, I guess since you're already here," Willow said grudgingly. "Moreover, our girls night seems to be a bust..." Willow gave a cheeky look to Oz, who just shrugged his shoulders indifferently. Willow beckoned the girls to take a seat, and watch Buffy and Lindsey; who were flirting with each other uninhibitedly.

Buffy looked back into his beautiful blue eyes, getting lost in their depths each time. Like there was a ray that kept her enchanted. She pulled him in to another kiss, which caused a generalized sigh at the table of young hunters. This did not escape Buffy and Lindsey.

Buffy sighed internally. This was something she did not want to tell him. But now, with the girls already here - it would definitely raise questions.

She took Lindsey's hand, and guided them off the dance floor. The dark-haired man laughed as he listened to Buffy's annoyed grumbles. When they arrived at the bar she ordered for the four of them what to drink.

When they came back to the table, the murmurs ceased abruptly. Lindsey could not suppress his grin. Buffy was slightly miffed because the girls had not kept to the agreement and now seem poised with awkward questions. She took her glass from the table and allowed himself a sip of her drink in a bid to buy more time.

The man at her side did the same. He noticed that Buffy wanted some space at first, in the presence of her friends.

Willow looked from one to the other and smiled knowingly 'Those two are certainly not going home alone' she thought, nudging Oz with his foot .

He nodded his understanding to her. It was time to go. Willow also gathered the others and they said goodbye.

xxxxx

Willow still accompanied Buffy, all the way to the door of the club. Buffy leaned against the wall and sighed loudly. "Willow! I do not know what to do. I really have no idea what to do." Her nervous energy was nearly contagious. "Especially after Spike sacrificed himself for me, and all mankind. "

The witch put her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I don't know what to tell you, Buffy," she admitted honestly. "I can only give you a good tip, and you have to decide whether you listen to it, or not. "

Willow intensified the pressure on Buffy's shoulder. "I'm probably not a good example, but I can only advise you to listen to your heart. " She took a deep breath. "And believe me, it's not easy to tell you this now, but Lindsey seems to be a genuinely nice guy. Spike is dead. He will not come back just because you're waiting for him."

She took her best friend in the arm.

"Try it with each other. Either it's only for one night, or you see him again and there may be a bit more of it."

She squeezed Buffy.

"I do not believe it! Seven years later, and you're the one now coaching me in matters of love," Buffy exclaimed, causing both to laugh.

"Thank you, Willow. I love you," she smiled at her friend.

"Get a nice evening. I'll sleep with the girls today. "

With these words Willow and Buffy winked one last time, before heading their separate ways, to two different cars on opposite ends of the street.

**What's your opinion?**


End file.
